csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jeffrey McKeen
Jeffrey McKeen was the Undersheriff of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department. Personality Undersheriff McKeen was a politically-motivated bureaucrat. McKeen approved an elaborate "reverse forensics" deception in season 7 (Redrum) where the CSIs would stage a crime scene to draw out a suspect from hiding, although he neglected to consult the district attorney beforehand and almost ruined the case. He held Greg Sanders responsible for the death of Demetrius James, a suspect Greg hit with his car during an attack, despite the fact that Greg Sanders was ruled "Excusable". Later, McKeen turns out to have links to organized crime. Season Eight When Warrick starts investigating Lou Gedda he has his fix-it man, Daniel Prichard, framed Warrick Brown for the murder of a stripper named Candy, while providing another scapegoat so Warrick would not go down for murder. Later McKeen had Daniel kill an ex-cop named Leonard Harper when he started digging into Gedda and Warrick's request. McKeen later attempted to have Warrick put away by framing him for the murder of Lou Gedda but Warrick is found innocent. Shortly after, McKeen stopped Warrick in his car where Warrick tells him he wouldn't give up until the mole was caught. McKeen shot Warrick twice in the neck to prevent himself from being tied to the crimes, then calleds for assistance, framing Daniel Prichard. Season Nine In the season 9 premiere "For Warrick," Grissom was first on the scene and Warrick died in Grissom's arms. McKeen was eventually found out, but planned to flee to Mexico with Prichard. Prichard attempted to steal McKeen's weapon and in the altercation, their car crashed off a cliff, killing Prichard. McKeen managed to crawl away where he was hunted down by Nick Stokes. McKeen taunts Nick to kill him, but instead Nick fired "a miss". McKeen was eventually arrested by Jim Brass. Season Twelve It is later revealed that Jeffery was a crime boss who took over Gedda's operations and was in charge of them during the time of Warrick's investigation. Jeffery then arranges for his son to run the business from the outside while he is inside while having cops like Luke Gimball and Michael Crenshaw on his payroll. he then organizes the rip-off of Donny Price's drugs while framing an old associate of Lou Gedda's named Jack Gilmore for the murders. This fails however and his son ends up being killed by the current undersherrif Conrad Ecklie. He then arranges for Conrad to be shot, D.B.'s granddaughter to be kidnapped, and targeting Julie Finlay for unknown reasons. Known Victims *Warrick Brown *Daniel Pritchard Known Victims by Proxy The following were targeted by Daniel Pritchard *Joanna "Candy" Krumsky *Leonard Harper *Lou Gedda The following were targeted by David Winnock *The drug rip-off **Alonso Seal **Donny Price **Veronica Gilmore The following were targeted by unknown men *Conrad Ecklie *Katlin Russell The following were targeted by Michael Crensaw *Julie Finlay Known Accomplices *Officer Daniel Pritchard *Detective Lieuteant Luke Gimball *Detective Michael Crenshaw *David Winnock Appearances * Season 5 ** Grave Danger: Volume 1 * Season 6 ** Secrets and Flies ** A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 1 ** A Bullet Runs Through It, Part 2 ** Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye ** Rashomama ** Way to Go * Season 7 ** Redrum ** Big Shots * Season 8 ** Cockroaches ** For Gedda * Season 9 ** For Warrick * Season 12 ** Homecoming Category:Undersherriffs Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters